BREAk
by IanSnyderIsLove
Summary: masaya not only breaks ichigo's heart,but guess who is her new love? kichigo, ryoutasu, zakupai
1. intro

* * *

Her face was pink as she dialed the number…_his_ number… in England. The black-haired

boy picked up the phone. "aoyama masaya here…" "hey blue, guess who!" ichigo

giggled in the phone. " hey kitten…can you wait a sec?" "mm-hmm" she loved

eavesdropping, so she listened to him while she waited. _"hey girl, what do you have _

_planned for tonight?" he whispered " I dunno, hey who you talking to?" " noone, love"_

" im back," "why?i listened to everyword you said… we are over" she hung up. "

ichigo?"

* * *


	2. Scrumptious

i just wanna say thank yall for your comments on chappi 1... :-)

* * *

……………………………..end of flashback………………………………………

"guess I came just in time" a certain green haired boy said to ichigo. "kish…"

interrupted by kish's finger over her mouth. "sh. Just cry…we'll talk later."

After thirty minutes, Ichigo looked up and said "why do you help me….if I'd been so

cruel to you?" "because you cared about me…even when I was a….what is that

word…" kish reached into his pocket…o yeah, ichigo gave him human clothes so he'd fit

in to the other crowds….and grabbed a scrap of paper." Oh yes… a jerk to you so many

times." She sniffled a bit and they left the park. "omigosh…kish…" she teared up, "

Masaya said he loved me here. I don't care if people see us, teleport us to café mew

mew." He nodded and gave her a gift. "hm?" kish said in response to her 'hm' was "eat

it… it's scrumptious… she bit slowly into it, for it was not an earthen food. She went into

a "that was wonderful" look and cupped kish's face with her hands, while walking to

café mew mew instead and kissed him playfully. " you always wanted me to kiss you…

didn't you?" "yes" "then why do you have that disgusted look on your face?" ichigo

curiosly questioned.


	3. Travel

" because you're just taking me because you feel bad and there is no where for you to

turn to…" she teared up and said "no… that's not why…" she stood there…

breath leaving her… frozen as a photo of a sad girl would look. "You…really like

me…?" ichigo nodded and, as much as she held back her tears…she cried fountains as

she embraced him and put her tender head on his tensed chest and… "I think I stained

your shirt, I'll wash it… my parents aren't home, I'll use my washer and dryer for your

shirt, come with me!" while the redhead said this, a boy lying in a bush saw and was

angry. This boy… was aoyama masaya. In ichigo's house, awkwardly, the girl asked… "

could I have your shirt… so I may wash it?" "oh…yes" he removed his shirt and handed

it to her. "kit…ichigo…" "hm?" " I have to tell you something…our planet is very

green…but pie believes you have the pure aqua within you…and the only way to contain

the planet's nurishment…is to make you cry deeply… on our planet" "fine…okay…"

"WHAT? You do realize how much emotional pain you will be in if you cry that

deeply?" she nodded and "but I gotta ask you one thing…could you bring Zakuro and

Pudding with me? I have a feeling two aliens would do anything to see them…"


	4. of course

"Of course…Ichigo…I realize that you look very beautiful at the age of…"

"Fifteen" she giggled. "I'll get pudding and zakuro…" Ichigo said as she walked with

him to café mew mew. " RYOU?" ichigo yelled as the now very handsome, emerald eyed

blonde that fell in love with the green haired girl we all know and love (lettuce, duh).

"yeah?" "Pawease can we take Zakuro and Pudding with me and kish?" she gave those

big cute kitty cat eyes. "N…Fine…PUDDING…ZAKURO!" They rushed up to him

and pudding…now eleven…said "yes, ry?" "Stop that, I bet it annoys him as much as it

annoys me…" zakuro scolded pudding (she is nineteen now, she can scold her). "You are

off today to accompany Kish and ichigo. Kish is our ally now." So…they left and

boarded the ship. " but isn't Pie…" ichigo started "yeah, he's driving, but he can't see

you, there is a wall between him and us. Zakuro… please talk to him…" zakuro nodded

and went to pie. "hello,pie" "gasp…zakuro…I want to tell you something." "hm?" " I

love you, zakuro…" "I…love you too, pie, there is no other boy I wanna be with." He

blushed and gestured her to the neighboring seat. " buckle up, we're going to go through

a wonderfully bumpy warp vortex." Now, back to, well, the back of the spaceship. " now,

tart is in the compartment back there…go visit him pudding why don't you." "okay! Yeah

TAR-TAR! I HAVE MORE CANDY FOR YOU!" ichigo turned her head to kish and

said "I do not want to know" "Ichigo, we are going to go through a warp vortex…close

your eyes." She closed her eyes and it started to do barrel rolls repetitively. She sung to

herself _"when you walk away you don't hear me say…please, o baby don't go, simple _

_and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…" _she opened her eyes and was

very dizzily. They all got out of the ship and Zakuro walked out casually. Pudding said "

wooo hoooo! That was cool! Tar tar… I love you soooooo much" she hugged him. As for

Ichigo…


	5. the truth about the pure aqua

thanks for the reviews! i have a goal to make! five reviews and i continue...less and i stop for a while,KK?

Ps, sorry for the wait...I was writing sailor moon fanfics bout sailor saturn, check it out!

* * *

"so dizzy" she tried to get up and her world was spinning. "ichigo!" "I'm alright!" "No

Way ." "This doesn't sound good." _"No way, this doesn't sound good." "I swear I'm all _

_Right." Ichigo said to Aoyama. "No, let's see the nurse." "I'll…" _"I'll carry you" he

swiped the small tear on her cheek as the memory of Aoyama past her. "relax, sleep,

you're safe now, before you do, what were you singing?" "Just an old song I

learned from my cousin." " oh." She winced and slowly drifted to sleep.

"_daddy, what's this?" a small boy said. "Don't touch that, Kishhu." "come_

_Ooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" he touched it anyway and pressed_

_a button. " OOOOOOO! Daddy, look at this!" a glowing light shine from the crystal _

_inside the machine. The immense power of the light "electrified" him and he flew _

_back. "daddy," he whispered. "Kishhu! Kishhu!" His father screamed as he picked up _

_the fragile thing. "behind you." He looked behind him and the crystal took form. It _

_was a woman whose features were not detailed because of the light. She was a tall pink_

_haired woman. "You, keeper of the crystal light, your future is set. You shall seek the _

_holder of the pure aqua and release it in the planet by forcing my human form to cry very _

_deeply so she may as well be the pure aqua mew mew, and now, so you shall never _

_forget, I shall engrave these memories in your subconscious mind until that moment!" A _

_pink light came from her rod and Kish's head. "Kish!"…the five year old boy was _

_unconscious._

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**Kish screamed as he awoke. He walked

outsidethe room and found a red-head fast asleep in her own room. He walked in to

check onthe ill girl. She was groaning and turning in response to… "something is

bothering her." He could hear her mumble small words. "sister, why did you have

to…the memory…him you knew…it would… give him pain!"

* * *

so, do you likee? just so you know, you can go as hard on the insults as you want...can you give me good

ideas on how to copntinue it? I have an idea...but i am not sure.


	6. GA

"GR.why does it have to be HER?" "who's her?" Ichigo faintly smiled as she grabbed kish's hand gently. "GA!" Kish screamed and walked away.

……………………………...The next day…………………………………………….

"hiya!" A voice said as it finished the task he was sent to do. She(Ichigo) ran out for she heard him scream. It was kish. He was bleeding extremely. "kish! Are you alright? Who did this to you? Kish wake up!" She cried and lifted his body.


	7. Why did this Happen

"Why did this happen?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Ichigo screamed in tears. "I think you know

Ichigo Momomiya." "r….ryou-kun?" "got that right" she screamed and pummeled him

to the ground and pounded on his chest **"WHY….ARE…..YOU…..HERE?!"**

She broke down crying and slowly, delicately, kish's eyelids opened. As he slowly

arose, he quietly embraced Ichigo gently and said "I know I have failed you my queen…

my master. I'm sorry" he slowly crouched down and grabbed a small bottle. He had

noticed as well as ryou that Ichigo's tears had a silver shine and and a shimmering aura

**"MEW AQUA!"** they both yelled. 


End file.
